Amistades nuevas
by Manzana Loca
Summary: el equipo se encuentra con una pequeña hanyou, casualmente ella tiene algo en comun con todos ellos: un gran odio hacia naraku, con un tragico pasado ella decidira quedarse con ellos y vivir juntos muchas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

Había sido un día cansado, habían tenido varias peleas contra pequeños demonios ya era de noche y estaban en una pequeña llanura que estaba al lado de un rio, todo estaba rodeado por árboles y arbustos y decidieron dormir allí.

-*bostezo*, Oigan y si dormimos aquí tengo mucho sueño, dijo kagome.

- Tienes razón kagome mejor nos quedamos aquí, dijo sango un poco cansada.

-Si, lo mejor es que descansemos aquí, dijo miroku sentándose.

-Ha, ustedes siempre están cansados, dijo inuyasha con su tono acostumbrado de voz.

-Ellos tienen razón, Yo también tengo sueño¡, dijo shippo siendo acompañado por un maullido de kirara que parecía darle la razón a shippo.

Todos se sentaron y juntaron leños para una fogata, inuyasha no tuvo más opción que quedarse, una vez que ya tenían su fogata se sentaron alrededor de ella, sango al lado de miroku, kirara en las piernas de sango, kagome al lado de inuyasha y shippo en los brazos de kagome. Inuyasha parecía inquieto y quien primero lo noto fue miroku:

-Inuyasha tienes algo, te ves muy inquieto, dijo miroku.

-Eh? Ah si lo que pasa es que desde hace un rato he estado sintiendo el olor de alguien más pero es muy tenue gracias al agua, me cuesta trabajo oler más, dijo inuyasha en tono serio.

-Alguien más como naraku ¡?, dijo miroku levantándose de su lugar.

-No, huele como a… un hanyou, pero eso es muy improbable, dijo inuyasha sacudiendo la cabeza como sacándose la idea de su mente.

-Un hanyou, o sea mitad demonio, como tu inuyasha?, pregunto kagome desconcertada.

-Sí, pero, el olor es muy suave, dijo inuyasha mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando la manera de olfatear más.

-Ah, Inuyasha creo que tú no eres el único que piensa que hay alguien más aquí, dijo Sango mientras señalaba a kirara que se había erizado y estaba preparada para transformarse. En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar ruidos en los arbustos, Inu Yasha se levantó pues empezó a percibir el aroma de alguien más que se acercaba rápidamente y de repente algo salió de entre los árboles y se abalanzó contra kagome de manera que le arranco los fragmentos de la perla y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, inuyasha corrió hacia kagome para ver si aquello la había lastimado pero ella apenas y tenía algunos rasguños, -kagome, estas bien, dijo inuyasha preocupado, -Si, pero se llevó los fragmentos de la perla¡, dijo kagome muy apresurada, -Voy a recuperarlos , dijo inuyasha mientras corria hacia el bosque siguiendo el rastro de aquel demonio, Sango y miroku lo siguieron montados en kirara, cuando lo alcanzaron inuyasha tenía a una niña que tenía un cabello medio rizado no tan largo, ojos verdes, un kimono café de mujer que apenas le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y….. un par de orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza¡ casi como las de inuyasha solo que las de ella parecían más como de venado.

-Es, solo… una niña, dijo sorprendida Sango.

-Estas seguro de que ella robo los fragmentos, inuyasha, dijo miroku cuy confundido.

-Si esto los convence, dijo inuyasha enseñando la botellita donde kagome llevaba los fragmentos antes de que se los robaran.

Inuyasha tenía a la niña agarrada del kimono y la pequeña no paraba de hacer pequeños intentos para escapar, corría con los pies en el aire, se le aventaba a inu yasha para morderlo o rasguñarlo pero con esos colmillos y esas garras lo único que le provocaba eran cosquillas, cuando kagome llego hizo las mismas preguntas que Sango y Miroku mientras que Shippo intentaba socializar con la hanyou pero ella se volteaba y no le contestaba, hasta que inuyasha la hizo hablar.

-Escúchame bien enana tu eres una hanyou yo igual y quiero que me digas porque robaste nuestros fragmentos de la perla, dijo inuyasha tratando de ser paciente con la niña pero esta le saco la lengua y se volteó, inuyasha se enojó y empezó:

-ESCUCHAME BIEN MOCOSA DIME POR QUE DEMONIOS ROBASTE NUESTROS FRAGMENTOS¡, dijo inuyasha enojado mientras agitaba de un lado a otro a la pobre niña.

-y y yo l l los que quería pa para VENGARME¡ grito la niña antes de echarse a llorar.

-keh¡? Pero por porque llorass¡, dijo inuyasha desesperado.

-Inuyasha¡ la hiciste llorar¡ grito kagome muy enojada.

-Que yo yo no fui ella sola se puso a llorar¡, le respondió inuyasha de la misma manera, pero de repente la pequeña dijo: -No el no fue esque yo yo…..


	2. la historia de ella

-Inuyasha¡ la hiciste llorar¡ grito kagome muy enojada.

-Qué? Yo, yo no fui ella sola se puso a llorar¡, le respondió inuyasha de la misma manera, pero de repente la pequeña dijo:

-No él no fue es que yo, yo ….., dijo la pequeña antes de quedar como trabada.

-Haber, primero dinos tu nombre si, dijo Sango acercándose a la niña.

- Yo me llamo Midory, dijo la pequeña.

-Muy bien Midory, ahora nos puedes decir para que querías tú los fragmentos de la perla, dijo kagome de la misma manera que sango

-Bueno es que yo los quería para con ellos hacerme más fuerte y a si vengarme de un demonio que mato a mi familia, dijo la pequeña con la cabeza agachada.

-Y de casualidad ese demonio se llama Naraku, todos voltearon a ver a Miroku cuando de repente Midory levanta la cabeza con rapidez y pregunta:

-Lo conocen, a ustedes también les hizo algo, ustedes me podrían ayudar, dijo la niña con ansias de que le respondieran.

-Eh? Dijeron todos al unísono mientras veían a Midory, - A si a nosotros también nos hizo algo, dijo Sango, -A si mira ven con nosotros, todos se acercaron a la fogata y cada uno conto el motivo de su odio hacia Naraku menos Kagome y Shippo.

-Y a ustedes que les hizo pregunto Midory al ver que ellos no habían dicho nada.

-Que? A no, no a nosotros no nos hizo nada lo que sucede es que yo soy una sacerdotisa y mi deber era proteger la perla de shikon pero gracias a un accidente la perla se dividio en muchos fragmentos y algunos de ellos los tiene naraku y debo recuperarlos.

-Y tu?, pregunto Midory con ansias de saber el motivo de shippo.

-Amm Bueno en realidad yo viajo con ellos porque no tengo a alguien más con quien ir, dijo Shippo pensativo.

-Entonces son un hanyou, una sacerdotisa, un monje, una exterminadora y 2 demonios, no creen que es algo muy extraño ver a humanos y demonios juntos, dijo Midory al ver que no apartaban a shippo ni a kirara y mucho menos despreciaban inuyasha por ser mitad demonio, puesto que a ella si la apartaban en muchas de las aldeas humanas.

-Jajaja todos rieron, tal vez te parezca extraño pero nosotros no nos diferenciamos, somos un equipo, dijo kagome mientras volteaba a ver a los demás con una sonrisa a lo cual todos respondieron con el mismo gesto, Midory al ver eso sonrió y se sintió como en casa y desde ese momento respondio a todas las preguntas que le hacían aunque los recuerdos fueran dolorosos.

-Bien ahora nos puedes decir que fue lo que te hizo naraku, dijo kagome con un dulce tono de voz.

-Bueno lo que paso es que mi padre era un ciervo demonio de las colinas del sur él ya tenía un hijo que es un demonio completo pero se enamoró de mi madre una humana de una aldea pequeña y dejo a su hijo y a su amante, tiempo después mi madre se embarazo de mi pero en la aldea al enterarse de que él bebe era mitad demonio la echo así que ella y mi padre se fueron a vivir a las montañas del este y allí nací yo, pero después de poco tiempo se empezó a hablar sobre un demonio que destruía todo a su paso así que nosotros planeamos salir de allí pero hubo un problema en la antigua aldea donde vivía mi madre y la habían atacado varios demonios ella le suplico que fuera a ayudar pues aunque la hubieran echado de ahí, en la aldea Vivian familiares suyos y no los podía dejar morir así que mi padre fue a la aldea pero mientras él no estaba el demonio de naraku nos atacó a mí y a mi madre, pero ella me protegió con su propia vida y de esa manera logre escapar del lugar pero él me siguió y yo iba buscando a mi padre para que me ayudara así que fui siguiendo su rastro y de pronto me encontré con el pero no tuve tiempo de contarle lo sucedido porque naraku lo ataco y el respondió de la misma manera fue una pelea terrible yo solo me metí entre los arbustos mientras veía como herían a mi padre sin poder hacer nada , yo solo lloraba y gritaba, mi hermano pasaba cerca, escucho mis gritos y olio la sangra de mi padre así que corrió allí, mi padre lo único que alcanzo a decirle fue que me llevara lejos a un lugar seguro y que "Nos quería mucho", después de eso nunca volvimos a saber de él lo más seguro es que murió, mi hermano al principio evitaba mirarme pero el de repente escucho como lloraba yo y pedía que me regresaran a mis padres así que creo que no aguanto y me cargo, me llevo a vivir a una aldea humana pero allí todos me rechazaban me veían como un bicho raro así que mejor me llevo con él, un día encontramos un fragmento de la perla, mi hermano parecía saber cuánto valor tenia así que le robo a una sacerdotisa una pequeña bolsa con la capacidad de esconder por completo a el fragmento de la perla pero como él no la podía tocar debido a su poder espiritual me la dio a mí para que la guardara, un día se me cayó la bolsa, estábamos en medio del bosque, yo solamente la recogí y busque el fragmento de la perla que había caído al suelo y lo volví a meter, de repente un gran demonio salió de entre los arboles gritando "denme el fragmento, entréguenmelo", yo al verlo solo corrí detrás de mi hermano el comenzó a pelear con el demonio, parecía la repetición de la misma escena donde había muerto mi padre, para mí fue horrible ese momento yo de nuevo sin poder hacer nada paralizada, mi hermano cada vez se veía más cansado así que grito "Corre midory, llévate los fragmentos, corre rápido" esas fueron las últimas palabras que oí de mi hermano, yo corrí de la manera más rápida, hasta que llegue a la orilla de un rio, el mismo rio que estaba al lado del lugar donde mi hermano se había quedado peleando, lo vi paralizada por que el rio de repente se tornó rojo mucha sangre se había mezclado con las claras y tranquilas aguas de aquel rio, ahora era toda una escena de terror me acerque a oler la sangre con la esperanza de que fuera de aquel horrible demonio que nos había atacado a mi hermano y a mí pero, la esperanza se tornó horror y desesperación cuando me di cuenta de que todo esa sangre pertenecía a mi hermano mayor, no aguante más y corrí por toda la orilla del rio hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba mi hermano el me vio, él estaba muy mal le dije que buscaría ayuda pero él me dijo que no tenía caso y me abrazo me dijo que protegiera el fragmento de la perla para así algún día poder vengarme de naraku, luego cerro los ojos y murió.

-Entiendo, tienes una trágica historia como pasado, dijo kagome agachando la cabeza.

-Sí, pero debo hacerme más fuerte para poder vengar a mis padres, a y ten, dijo Midory sacando de una pequeña bolsita un fragmento de la perla para entregárselo a kagome.

-Pero como no lo sentí, dijo kagome confundida.

-Fue por la bolsa ten será mejor que guardes todos los demás fragmentos aquí, dijo entregándole también la bolsita.

-Bueno hay que dormir mañana será un día cansado, dijo inuyasha recostándose en el pasto.

-Yo, me quedare con ustedes?, pregunto Midory.

-Keh, pero que cosas preguntas claro que si, buscas lo mismo que nosotros y además no tienes a alguien mas con quien ir asi que duerme.

Kagome le dio unas cobijas y Midory se acostó entre inuyasha y kagome.


	3. quien es en verdad

Al siguiente día la primera en despertar fue Midory o eso creyó ella, Midory se levantó y apenas estaba empezando a salir el Sol, el ver eso acompañada de nuevos amigos fue algo muy emocionante pues ella sabía que tendría grandes aventuras y además ellos la ayudarían a vengar a su familia, lo primero que hizo fue subir a la rama de un árbol para observar como salía el Sol e iluminaba poco a poco el bosque, de repente sintió que alguien más subió con ella, Midory volteo y vio a Inuyasha a su lado.

- Tu, también eres medio demonio verdad, dijo Midory volteando a ver a Inuyasha.

-Sí, yo también se lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que te acepte en este mundo, pero ahora debes dejar eso en el pasado, y darte cuenta de que ahora no estás sola ahora tienes amigos, todos ellos, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, yo hace poco me di cuenta de ello, dijo inuyasha en un tono de voz que solo usaba cuando Kagome lo obligaba a reflexionar.

- Tienes razón, oye y tú no tienes más familia, dijo Midory sacando sus dudas sobre inuyasha.

- Bueno, realmente si tengo, a un medio hermano pero no te gustaría conocerlo, el realmente me odia por ser mitad demonio, según el odia a los humanos pero lleva con el a una niña llamada Rin y a un pequeño demonio llamado Jaken, dijo Inuyasha en tono divertido.

- Yo tuve a un hermano, él era un demonio completo recuerdo que al principio ni siquiera me volteaba a ver….

Flash back:

Se escuchan pasos acelerados entre los árboles, de repente sale un demonio con una pequeña niña en los brazos, el chico se ve nervioso y voltea a todos lados, ve una pequeña cueva y deja a la niña, a Midory cerca de la cueva, Midory se cubre el rostro con las rodillas y empieza a llorar, el joven demonio sigue su camino con un rostro serio pero empieza a escuchar a la pequeña:-Quiero a mi mama¡, a mi papa¡, devuélvanmelos¡ por favor¡, El chico se detiene al escuchar eso de parte de una niña tan pequeña, intenta ignorarla pero los sentimientos de hermandad empiezan a invadir su mente al seguir escuchando a su media hermana pedir devuelta a sus padres ya fallecidos, voltea a verla cierra los ojos como intentando reflexionar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se acerca a Midory, -Ven pequeña, dijo el chico mientras tomaba a Midory en sus brazos, - Quien eres tú?, pregunto Midory, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, -Te lo explicare luego, dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Fin Flash back:

Entiendo, bien, ven ya están despertando los demás, dijo inuyasha bajando a Midory del árbol.

- *bostezo*, Buenos días, dijo kagome levantándose,

- Buenos días, dijo Sango siendo seguida por el monje miroku.

Todos se levantaron y salieron del bosque, a unos kilómetros Midory percibio el aroma de un demonio que se acercaba con gran rapidez y fue a decirle a Inuyasha pero el parecía ya haberlo detectado pues tenía una cara de enojo y de repente aquel demonio le paso por encima a Inuyasha y fue directamente con kagome.

- Hola querida, dijo Koga tomándole las manos a Kagome, mientras que inuyasha se ponía más furioso con cada palabra que le decía Koga a Kagome.

- Ah, hola Koga, dijo kagome un poco apenada.

- Si qué lindo, lobo rabioso, dijo inuyasha con un tono bastante sarcástico mientras se interponía entre koga y kagome.

- Ah, otra vez tu bestia odiosa, como molestas, dijo koga empujando a inuyasha, -Espera que es lo que huele, oye esa es la niña odiosa que el otro día intento robarme mis fragmentos, dijo koga antes de abalanzarse contra Midory, la pequeña solo corrió, de una manera impresionante pero de todas maneras la ventaja que tenía koga la venció y la atrapo.

- Suéltame, Suéltame, Suéltame, Suéltame, repetía Midory mientras intentaba zafarse de koga.

Hey koga esa enana que te intento robar los fragmentos ahora es nuestra así que lo mejor es la dejes , dijo inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Kagome.

- Que? Estás loco, ahora que la tengo tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo pasar, dijo Koga viendo malignamente a Midory.

- Por favor Koga, dijo dulcemente kagome.

Koga volteo a ver a Midory y dijo:-Te salvaste enana ¬¬, y la solto, ella corrió a esconderse atrás de inuyasha.

Una vez detrás de inuyasha se asomó y le saco la lengua a koga pues sabía que ella no era solo una cara linda sino que tenía bastante fuerza al momento de pelear o de defenderse:

Flash back:

Koga, Ginta y Hakaku, van caminando por la orilla de un rio, Ginta y Hakaku se acercan al rio para beber agua, pero la calma se ve interrumpida por un demonio que sale de entre los arbustos y se abalanza contra koga que llevaba un pequeño fragmento de la perla que le acababa de quitar a un mounstro que los ataco, Koga parecía ya haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de ese demonio o mejor dicho de Midory pues al instante en que ella salió de entre los arboles koga se quitó rápidamente, esquivando a Midory mientras decía:-Por fin sales eh¡, dijo Koga, - Bien, parece que ya sabias sobre mí, ahora entrégame el fragmento de una buena vez, dijo Midory atacando a Koga pero este la esquivo de nuevo, al mismo tiempo Midory hizo algo que dejo perplejo a koga pues al mismo tiempo que este esquivo a la niña ella al caer se posó sobre una sola mano y dio una patada que alcanzo al brazo de koga haciendo que este soltara el fragmento, ella lo tomo y salto sobre la rama de un árbol dando una vuelta tomada de ella fue de un salto a otro luego bajo y corrió velozmente dejando a Koga asombrado.

Fin Flash back.

Koga al ver el gesto de la niña, solo la vio con ojos de desprecio y se despidió diciendo: - Solo les adivierto que esa cosa no es lo que aparenta, dijo Koga mientras hacia su acostumbrado movimiento al despedirse, todos voltearon a ver a Midory la cual al instante se reafirmó y los vio como si no supiera que pasaba.

El equipo siguio su camino en busca de naraku como si nada hubiera pasado.


End file.
